highschoolmusicalsagafandomcom-20200214-history
You Are the Music In Me
"You Are the Music In Me" is the second single and music video relased from the movie High School Musical 2. Choreography The music video starts out with Kelsi playing the piano and singing the song to Gabriella, who then joins in with Troy. Throughout the song there are clips of Gabriella and Troy from High School Musical. The video ends with some of the cast singing back-up vocals. Behind the Scenes *The music video premiered on July 13, 2007, but was available on Disney.com before the premiere. Appearances *High School Musical 2 Trivia *Troy and Gabriella seem to glance at the lyrics then know them like they had memorized them for days Lyrics Gabriella: (spoken) go (verse 1) (bridge 1) Kelsi: na,na,na,na na,na,na,na yeah you are the music in me you know the words "once upon a time" make you listen there's a reason Gabriella and Kelsi: when you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or "happy ever after" Troy and Gabriella: you're harmony to the melody that's echoing inside my head Gabriella: a single voice Troy: single voice Gabriella: above the noise Both: and like a common thread Troy: you're pulling me (chorus 1) Gabriella: when i hear my favourite song i know that we belong Troy: oh, you are the music in me yeah, it's living in all of us Gabriella: and it's brought us here because Troy: because Both: you are the music in me (bridge 2) Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi: na,na,na,na Troy: oh All Three: na,na,na,na Troy: yeah,yeah,yeah Both: you are the music in me (verse 2) Gabriella: it's like i knew you before we met Troy: before we met gabriella: can't explain Troy: oh,no Gabriella: there's no name Troy: no name Both: for it i sang you words i never said Troy: and it was easy Gabriella: so easy Troy: 'cause you see the real me(gabriella: i see) Troy: as i Both: am Troy: you Both: understand and that's more than i've ever known Gabriella: to hear your voice troy: hear your voice Gabriella: above the both: noise and know i'm not alone Gabriella: oh, you're singin' to me Troy: yeah (chorus 1 both) (verse 3) Both: together we're gonna sing Troy: yeah Both: we got the power to say Troy: what we feel Gabriella: what we feel Troy: connected and real Gabriella: can't keep it Both: all inside (bridge 3) Gabriella: oh, Troy: yeah Gabriella: oh, yeah (other HSM characters: Chad,Taylor,Zeke,Martha and Kelsi start singing na,na,na,na at the same time) Troy and others: na,na,na,na Gabriella: oh,yeah Troy: yeah,yeah,yeah (others singing na,na,na,na) Both: you are the music in me Troy and others: na,na,na,na Gabriella: oh,yeah Troy and others: na,na,na,na gabriella: oh,yeah Troy and others: na,na,na,na Everyone: you are the music in me (chorus 2) Gabriella and others: when i hear my favourite song Troy: favourite song Gabriella and others: i know that we belong Gabriella: we belong Gabriella: oh, Everyone: you are the music in me Troy: yeah Everyone: it's livin' in all of us and it's brought us here because you are the music in me (coda) Others: na,na,na,na Gabriella: oh, yeah Troy and others: na,na,na,na Gabriella: oh,yeah Troy: oh, yeah (others: na,na,na,na Everyone: you are the music in me Troy: yeah Appearances High School Musical 2